lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nellas
Nellas was an Elf Maiden of Doriath during the First Age. Biography Being a lady of nature, she was born in Nan Elmoth and lived in those woods exclusively until she reached maturity. Nellas never came to the city but she knew much of things and was very wise. Nellas was very young during the latter-half of the fourth century First Age and it was during that time that Túrin had come to Doriath as a boy. With the blessings of Melian, she befriended him and became his teacher and he learned much about the wilderness and nature and the ways of the Avari. She also taught him an older and richer form of Sindarin and the many manners of its pronunciation. As he began to grow into manhood, he drifted away from her but she still continued to watch over him be it in secrecy. Sitting in a tree watching over him, she witnessed the incident between Túrin and Saeros and saw that Saeros had indeed provoked Túrin and was the cause of his own peril. Summoned to appear before the King in one of the few times she walked in the city, she told him about what happen in the woods with great difficulty. After the King pronounced his judgment, she wept over Túrin’s departure and sought to find him but presumably she never saw him again. Her fate is unknown in the latter days of the First Age. Sometime into the Second Age, Nellas took to wondering after the final destruction of Doriath and would eventually find her way to Dorwinion, which lay on the north-western shores of the Sea of Rhûn, surrounded by the River Running. There she became a teacher to a young Silvan/Avari elfling named Hûlmoth, much like when she tutored Turin in the ways of the Avari. It was during this time when they were under her tutulage that their city was attacked by Black Númenóreans, who had taken power in Umbar. Hûlmoth's parents and sister were slaughtered in the raid, leaving the young elf in Nellas's care permanently. She has followed Hûlmoth on their path for vengeance. They set sail for Númenor shortly before the Fall, and it is not known whether they survived. Etymology Although there appears to be no clear origin of the name Nellas, it is likely to have been Sindarin and may have come from the Sindarin words nellad, nella or nelladel, which all mean "the sound of bells" (or "to sound the bells"), or perhaps the word nell, meaning "bell". It is also possible it originates from her Avari heritage, where it is likely translated to mean "bell leaf". The element nel- may also connect with Elvish words for the number "three", and the final -'las' could mean "leaf" (as in the name Legolas, Greenleaf), though it is not apparent why a child should be called by a name meaning something like "three leaves". Category:Grey Elves Category:Elves of Doriath Category:Characters in Unfinished Tales Category:Characters in The Children of Húrin Category:Avari Category:Elves Category:Articles by Novelty